Teaching Them To Love In German
by ShopaholicInMaking
Summary: Everything is Hogwarts changes when the new German teacher, Ashley Kite comes to the school. Will she ever be able to teach them German or will have to teach them to control their feelings towards her and try to control hers?


**Teaching Them Love In German..**

Everything is Hogwarts changes when the new German teacher, Ashley Kite comes to the school. She has come to teach German, a new subject added to the syllabus of the fourth and fifth year students. But, with handsome boys (Including Harry and Ron {Heh..heh}) will she ever be able to teach them German or will have to teach them to control their feelings towards her and try to control hers? Read on..........

ASHLEY'S POV:

I sighed as I surveyed the great hall. I could see many students looking up at me amazingly. I was appointed the German teacher for the fifth-years after the Minister ordered a Foreign language to be added in the school syllabus of the fourth and fifth year students.

**So, German. Not a easy language. I don't know what gonna happen to me. Psh, I'm bugged. **

I look around to find my name taken. I jump out of my thoughts as Prof. Dumbledore take my name. I turned towards the thousands of expectant eyes looking at me. I look around at the students biting my lips as I rise up to speak.

**Oh god... Oh God... I'm not prepared! What am I gonna do? Dumbledore is crazy.**

I look at him as if begging him to relent but, he shakes his head and gestures to talk and I have no choice but to talk. I sigh and get up to talk.

HARRY'S POV:

I look up at the new teacher as she stands up nervously to speak and stare at her. She's the most amazing woman I've ever seen. As the place I sit is quite nearer to the staff table I see her rather clearly. I believe she could be a veela. I gasp as the girl looks at me, her eyes are bright and blue, and her long black hair stop just past her hips, her skin is pale and a flawless ivory.

**She's the girl I want,**

**She's the one I want,**

**She's sent for me from the heaven above,**

**She's so cool,**

**She's so fine,**

**Out of ten, I give her nine!**

Much to my surprise, she locks her eyes with mine. I nod to encourage her to start. She sighs out of relief and starts to speak. I smile at her and—

"Harry..." Hermione's voice wakes me from my trance.

"What?" I nearly snap at her.

"Mate, you've been gesturing to that new teacher, Ashley for long..." Ron said smiling. I flush and clear my throat as he pats my back. "Don't worry mate, we're all for it.." Ron could barely get it out cause he was laughing along with Hermione. 

"You two can just shove it." I crossed my arms as they laughed.

"Come on, mate." Ron said. "Confess it, Mister. You're drooling over her, aren't you?" he said as he elbows my ribs.

"Cut it Ron." I growl as Hermione sniggers. "I'm NOT drooling over Prof. Ashley , for Pete's sake!" _Ouch!_ My conscience pinches me.

"Whom do you think are you fooling, Harry?" Hermione argues. "We are not dafts as you think us to be."

Ron nods. "We're your friends and we know you more than anyone." He says and I hang my head in shame blushing.

"...once again, thank you Professor Dumbledore for giving me an opportunity to teach at Hogwarts..." I look up as the hall bursts into an applause and she scans the hall to meet my eyes and gives me a thumbs-up. I smile back. She rests her chin on her palm and stares into the air dreamily until McGonagall pokes her in the ribs. She jumps out of her trance and blushes. I snigger. She gives me playful glare and I smile turning to my food that has just appeared on the table oblivious to the knowing looks my friends share.

ASHLEY'S POV:

I scan the crowd as I stand up to speak. I see the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. He looks at me and my knees turn to jelly. His eyes are bright and green, and his black messy hair and his skin is fair and a perfect ivory. He locks his gaze with mine and nods to encourage me to start. I sigh out of relief and start to speak. I keep my eyes on him all long through the speech. He's fighting with the red-headed boy and a bushy-haired girl who seem to be teasing him about something. He looks up as I end the speech and our eyes lock. I give him a thumbs-up and he smiles at me. I sit down and rest my chin on my palm and stare into the air dreamily until—

**Back to Dreamland obviously about the handsome boy out there.**

"Kite."

**What the hell. **

I swear as McGonagall pokes me in the ribs. I blush and he sniggers. I give him a playful glare. He smiles goofily and digs into the food. I smile to myself and dig in too.

**He's the boy I want,**

**He's the one I want,**

**He's sent for me from the heaven above,**

**He's so cool,**

**He's so fine,**

**Out of ten, I give him nine!**

HARRY'S POV:

After we've done with the food, Dumbledore rises up to speak again. I see her talking animatedly to Professor Flitwick. She senses my eyes on her and looks at me. The corners of her mouth twitch and a dimple forms on her left cheek.

**Oh I wish I could trace that sweet dimple with my fingers. Cup her face and lean down to—**

"Ahemm... Harry?" Hermione clears her throat.

**What the--?**

"Yes?"

"You're going to have to quit doing that."

"Doing what?"

Ron looked at Harry sternly. "Drooling at Prof. Ashley."

**Not again.**

"Ron." I try not yell at him. I clench my teeth tightly. "For the last time, I'm not drooling at Prof. Ashley." I say thru the clenched teeth.

"You are…" Hermione says.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Harry mate, we know she's a cute, but a teacher? Ouch!" Ron says his face scrunched up in horror as he shudders. I roll my eyes.

"Shut it Ron." I say my eyes wandering towards the staff table again. This time she looks tired.

**Oh poor dear. I wish I could stay close to you.**

"….at the Gryffindor tower."

**Huh?**

I look up in confusion. Hermione, Ron and the others are cheering. Why? I get my answer quite quickly.

"You are in luck, mate." Ron says as they stop cheering.

I frown. "And why is that?"

"Because, Prof. Ashley is gonna stay in the Gryffindor tower from now on." Hermione answers smirking wickedly. "You've got a chance to—" She picks up her goblet and licks its rim seductively. She discovers that it probably wasn't the brightest thing to do, because a moment later, Ron finds himself covered in the pumpkin juice that sprays from my mouth. I look up at the staff table and see her laughing at our little act. I blush and look back at Hermione who has overcome by a wave of uncontrollable sniggering. "Sorry—" she splutters out. I glare at her for a while and then roll my eyes.

Soon, it's time to leave. I look up at the staff table in hopes to catch up with her. She's not there.

**PANIC!**

"Hello there." A sweet voice calls out and I jump. I turn around to find HER standing next to us. We aren't touching yet we aren't a foot apart, but I can still smell her perfume. It is fruity and spicy at the same time, it is enthralling. She is wearing pale periwinkle blue robes over black muggle jeans, her shoes are black platformed boots, and short-sleeved white shirt. The fabric is thin, giving it a slightly sheer quality and her top buttons were open showing most of her cleavage. Her hair was let down in bouncy curls at the end.

**Beautiful….**

"Ahemm.." I snap out of my trance and blush. 

She sniggers. "I wanted to actually go to the Gryffindor tower. So, would you—" She says as Ron and Hermione signal something to each other.

"Oh…" Hermione smiles. "We're the Gryffindor Prefects, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley."

Her glossy lips form an 'o' and I slump sideways into Ron's shoulder and he helps me gain balance.

"So," Ashley says smiling. "Would any one of you lead me to the Gryffindor tower?" she asks.

Hermione hesitates. "Actually, I and Ron are supposed to lead the first-years to the Gryffindor tower as well. So, if you don't mind," she winks. "Harry will show you around, wouldn't you Harry?" she says smiling at me.

My eyes go wide as saucers. "What?" I shout. "But—" I try to protest, but Hermione pushes me forward till I'm face to face with her. "Hermione.." I moan.

"Come on, lover. Get on with work." Hermione says and Ashley sniggers. I groan.

I sigh in defeat. "Okay. Come on, Professor. Ashley Kite, I'll escort you to the Gryffindor tower." I turn to leave with her.

"Thank you, Hermione. Goodnight Ronald." She says waving to Hermione and Ron as we leave the hall through the Entrance hall towards the Gryffindor tower. As we start climbing the stairs, she looks around the place chewing her lip. I stare at her face which is unreadable. Suddenly the stairs move and I struggle to hold on to the railings of the stairs. I look out for her and see her struggling to hold on. I try to reach out to her and offer her my hand in support. She smiles and reaches out for my hand when the stairs give an another lurch and she's thrown on me. She screams and falls into my arms. She grasps my robes tightly, burying her face into my hair. Scared girl, nice. I smile as I put my arms around her waist and pull her closer while whispering comforting words in her ears and smelling her tangy perfume.

ASHLEY'S POV:

I'm in the arms of Harry Potter! I don't believe it! He's holding me too. His hair smell sweaty, but they turn me on. I want detangle them. With my fingers. His hands are so strong, so promising. I want him. But, I know that this rendezvous will end as soon as we reach the Gryffindor tower. But, I know we'll remember this day even when we'll be old and grey. Especially me. I don't know about him. So, back to present. I'm clutching Harry to me like a life vest and shivering in his arms. His breath warm on my neck. I free my face from his hair and look into his sparkling eyes framed with long dark lashes. It wasn't that they were, well - pretty. Glittery, like gems. He was just so... present. You looked in those eyes, and there he was: Harry Potter. I fought the urge to lean into those luscious lips. He sees me watching and I blush. His smile widens and I cock an eyebrow at him. He winks at me and I'm shocked at his guts. But, everything's fine with me when I'm with Harry Potter and just as long as he is the only one who does it.

**Way to go, Ashley! Just as long as he is the only one who does it, eh? **

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, then we'd rather be arrested." Harry whispered making me blush even more. I pull myself away from him to look more closely at him. His eyes are laughing and the grin is widening. I throw back my head and laugh.

"What do you think I'm thinking?" I ask the corners of my mouth kicking up. I throw my arms around his neck.

**Arms around his neck? Yikes! What's happening? **

He sighs. "Well, you know… this and that.." he says breezily. I cock my eyebrow at him again.

HARRY'S POV:

Ashley's arms are around my neck! Is she seducing me? And she's cocking that penciled eyebrow at me!

**Oh God, help me!**

I kick myself for a silly answer.

**This and that? This and that? Is this the answer she was expecting? No…. Then what? Answer her intelligently. **

"I mean," I fidget. She places her finger on my lips to silence me.

"I perfectly know what you mean, Harry." She whispers and leans into my lips.

**What the—**

She stood on her tiptoes and captured my lips into a heartwarming, passionate kiss. I was taken aback but got the feel of it. I slid my arms around her waist, a little hesitantly at first, then pulled her even closer yet when she didn't object.

Before I could stop myself, my tongue was dancing across her lips, begging for entrance.

Her lips parted, and I eagerly slid my tongue into her warm, wet mouth, deepening the kiss as I tenderly explored her mouth. I grunted softly as I felt her tongue rub against my lips, and slip into my eager mouth. That tingling sensation had washed over my entire body; every muscle, every fiber in me seemed to increase it's feeling at a ten-fold. We forgot that we were standing on the stairs and didn't even realize we had reached the the portrait of the Fat Lady. I pulled away. "Wow, I'm…sorry…" 

"No," she sighed. "It was great." She looked around to find the Fat Lady watching and dropped her arms and blushed. I turned around to see the Fat Lady looking at us with a knowing look in her eyes. I cleared my throat and turned to her.

"Password?" she asked smoothing the front of her dress.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia." Ashley said before I could open my mouth. I stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"You know the password?" I asked and she shrugged and stepped thru the door. I scrambled after her hurriedly.

"What do you mean you knew the password?" I asked her as she started walking towards her dormitory that, before she got there, was never there before. She walked into the room, followed by me. I gasped as I looked at the room, it looked like a room straight from Hogwarts it's self. A large fire blazed blue in the stone fire place, two comfy chairs sat next to one another, in front of the chairs was a large chest, the room had everything, a bed, a wardrobe, a desk, shelves of books, magical things, and also bar. Ashley hung her robe on a hook on the back of the door.

"I mean, that I didn't know where to go, but had the password to this tower," she gestured across the room. She turned and looked at me. "I was a Ravenclaw when I was in Hogwarts, Harry."

"Oh.."

"Good." She said tapping my knee. Something jolted into me. She stood up and walked towards the bar. "What will you take? Butterbeer?" she asked and I nod.

"Butterbeer will do." I croak and clear my throat. I sit as she gets two tankards of Butterbeer. She hands me one and mutter a thanks.

"Now," Ashley says sitting opposite me surveying me. I'm reminded of Rita Skeeter.

"Well, you were a Ravenclaw?" I ask and she nods her head.

"Yep." She shrugs. "I don't know why Prof. Dumbledore put me in here…" She says gesturing around her room again. I shrug too.

"Well, I know you've got pulled into many of the cases of falsehood, Harry." I look at her. Her bright blue eyes are shining and she's biting her bottom lip.

I nod and stare at my knees. "You mean the rubbish about me and Dumbledore losing our marbles? Yeah."

"I believe you.." I look up and feel a rush of gratitude towards her. She smiles and crouches next to my chair and takes my hands in hers. They are soft compared to mine. "No matter what happens Harry, you're backed up with the greatest power—Dumbledore and most important," she links her fingers with mine. "your friends.."

"But, Dumbledore ignored me.." I protest trying to push the feelings arising in me due to the contact.

"Hey—" she play rebukes me. "He's supporting you, isn't he?"

"Yeah…"

"That's right, dear." Ashley winks at me.

"I believe you, Dumbledore believes you, your friends believe you.."

"Not all of them—" I mutter and she sighs.

"Harry," she says lovingly. "They are all idiots and so ignore them. If Ron and Hermione wouldn't have believed you, then it would have been different, isn't it?" I look up into her eyes. "Look, I'm sure Ron's and Hermione's family believe you.."

"Ron's family does, but Hermione's parents are muggles."

"Then, it's okay as long as—" Her sentence is left incomplete as I pull my hands from hers and lean down and capture her lips. I chuckle softly against her lips watching her eyes go wide and she gasps in surprise. She doesn't even pull away even though we know we aren't supposed to. 

ASHLEY'S POV:

My eyes widen as Harry swoops down to kiss me.

**We're not supposed to be doing this.  
So what you know you want too.  
But we're not meant to be!  
Who cares? He's hot.  
Yea, but I'm bad and he's good that doesn't go together!  
Ying and yang, ying and yang. It's practically the same thing.  
**

**Oh…but…but…oh screw it. **I start kissing him back and it was so much better than kissing other boys. I mean he is good but this was wow! Oh I could always do this and never stop. His lips are so soft but they're like sin, they are heaven. I found my hands traveling up his body and into his hair, gently playing around with it before we drifted apart. Then I smiled at him – and he smiled at me – and we laughed.

"This is the last time we're kissing, Potter." I joke and he bows his head in acknowledgement.

"Sure, Professor. Kite." He says.

But I know he doesn't mean it… nor do I……

Writer: Well? How was it? The second chappie will be coming soon. Till then, review this one. Your reviews mean a lot to me.

Ashley: Please review—

Writer: Thanks.

Ashley: About how I and Harry look together! *sighs dreamily*

The writer falls on her face.

Ashley: Muahahahahahaha! Review. *runs for her life*


End file.
